


Let's play

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: WWE Fics [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Violence, Nikki betrays alexa instead of the other way around obligatory fic, Nikki is more manipulative than Alexa ever was, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: "I'll play with you, Let's play.."Nikki knows that she was being used. She isn't as stupid as everyone seems to think she is.It all falls into place now.(Separate au from Nikki's moment of Bliss)





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll play with you, Let's play."

"What do you mean, Nikki?" Nikki can tell that Alexa is trying to disarm the situation. She knows that Alexa knows exactly what her playtime entails.

"Play with me, Alexa.. Play with me."

"Hey, what are you-"

Nikki had pounced, then.

She'd knocked Alexa down,  
Onto the hard floor

"Let's play."

"Let's play, 'Lexa!"

"Play with me."

Alexa yells out, probably to ask for help.

(She wasn't really listening to all that much besides her own pounding thoughts.)

Nikki had made sure to do this when nobody would be around to help.

Not that anyone would help her little Bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

You keep your friends close,  
And your enemies closer,

That's what they tell you.

And if your enemy is someone calling themselves your friend?

You keep them closest.

So close, that you can feel the blood starting to seep from both Alexa and your knuckles.

"You're fun to play with, Alexa.." Nikki whispers to her.

She stopped fighting back a while ago.

Which is just too bad.

After that wee stunt her little Bliss pulled, she deserved everything Nikki had done.

Even if it put her on the shelf for real.


End file.
